Crystal Lake
by LoraVoorhees
Summary: Another group of teenagers where a girl named Hanna suffers constant harassment, everything can be finished in just seconds. The killings of Camp Crystal Lake are just the beginning.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Another group of teenagers where a girl named Hanna suffers constant harassment, everything can be finished in just seconds. The killings of Camp Crystal Lake are just the beginning.

Everybody scream, not silent. The bus was full of young people between 17 and 20 years; they shouted and gave blows.

-Noisy... -muttered a voice.

What do you say? -said a young man sat in the backseat.

The girl did not answer and kept looking out the window.

The boy frowned and hit him in the head making others laugh herd.

'Did I hurt you? -he said with a grin.

The girl took his hand to his head and then looked at the fingertips and made a grimace when he saw it was blood. Wordlessly turned his gaze to the glass. The boy returned to his seat with a triumphant smile. Everything seemed fine for a while, then the same guy got up and sat on the only open place that was on the bus, the girl trembled at his presence. The boy put his arm over and she shivered, everyone looked.

-So you're single? -said looking at her. The girl said nothing lowered his gaze -Maybe you have a date with me.

-¡Hit her, Mike! shouted a girl seats back.

The boy smiled and grabbed his chin hard and approached her. She slapped him with all his might; he put his hand on cheek bit dazed.

-Serás ...- Said, rising from the seat. She stabs him away and then turns his head indifferently.

The vehicle was stopped by a deafening noise.

-Down everyone in order! -commanded a woman making a sign with his arm.

Hanna went down with difficulty through the crowd, the bus again made that awful noise and disappeared down the road. The place was fine, the air was fresh; a completely different place than I used to visit Hanna. Hanna lived in the orphanage and there spent hours in his room, never let him leave.

-That is different for you huh? -Mike grabbed him by the arm and pulled her violently to take the edge of the dock overlooking the lake.

-Let me go! -she said whispering nailing the look.

Thousands of eyes watching him, all hatred, she did not understand.

-Do you like water? -The young man smiled maliciously and without giving time for the girl to say anything, letting you pushed down on the lake; He felt weak as he sank, heard the taunts and closed his eyes; and at that time he swore revenge on everyone.

He left with tears mingled and mixed with water, closed fists and stood; He turned his head to take a last look at the lake and it was there that I first saw on the other side of the shore, a very tall man in a hockey mask; waved his face, because he thought it was an illusion and that it was not real. When she looked it be that strange was gone. Walk through the lush forest listening to sound their slippers at every step due to water, and felt strangely accompanied, though he could not explain. Before reaching the place he found a sign, I could barely read but sensed that said "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake", heard the voices of others, so I kept going until where all were, the noise stopped dry when they saw him appear.

Hanna, what happened to you? -Mike asked sarcastically.

The girl glanced at one of the monitors did not seem to do anything about it. The laughter of others re-entered his head, clenched his fists and walked out of the hustle breathlessly.

-It's been said you, Mike -said considerably wide boy clapping him on the shoulder you going to consent that?

Mike gave him a sly and reassuring look.

Late afternoon, the youth group and had lunch monitors, Hanna had not been back since. Among young boy of previously located and approached the group of Mike.

-Well? -he asked, approaching him.

Mike whispered in his ear and stood away from the group. The boy sat perplexed in place and watched him go. He walked through the woods for a while without success, finally the boy gave up and started back to camp, but something stopped, stood still and listened sobs, walked slowly quietly, almost holding their breath to avoid be seen, when I saw the girl smiled and lunged toward her, covering her mouth with her hand as she grabbed the neck tightly with the other.

-You're going to pay for what you've done -said the young man as he pulled to the ground and climbed over the body of the girl. She did not understand anything, but did not resist at first, looked into his eyes and when the boy dropped his guard the girl picked up a stone of considerable size and struck the boy fell. Hanna stood up and gave her a cold look, stepped on his hand tightly noting how his bones creaked. It was then realized that sense, this situation made him feel good, put up boy and raised his arms with stone in her hands.

-Do not do it please! -pleaded the boy- I'm so sorry.

She looked a few seconds without feeling anything sorry for him, hit him releasing his rage over his head, again and again, listening to the sound of the boy's head splitting increasingly, this gave him a sense of adrenaline liked. When he finished he dropped the stone on the ground, he stood up and glimpsed the scene, with effort he dragged the boy by the arm and dragged him to reach the lake, it was almost night; He left the boy on the edge of the dock and knelt, threw a cold look on the boy's face unrecognizable and approached her.

-Do you like water? -said cold and gave a little laugh.

He then pushed the boy's limp body and stood up to see him disappear into the darkness.


	2. Chapter II

Another Night fell. Hanna looked at her reflection sprinkled by the blood of Mike and noticed a tingling in her stomach. He reached out his hand to dip their fingers and face and hands, thereupon became clear he stood up and headed back to camp, although she knew more than enough that nobody missed her.. He walked almost blindly, guided by instinct; It was then that he noticed that someone was watching him, he stood with bowed head, holding her breath.

–We've searched all parties —a voice said.

Hanna looked up and was surprised to see the same girl from the bus, the same girl who days earlier attacked him in the bathroom taking his neck while other two looked idly. She remembered.

–Liar... —said in a small voice approaching her.

The girl was frightened and backed away.

–Hanna, if you are angry about the other day... —she began, but she was not listening, she knew there was nothing— but I've come for you.

–¿For me? —Asked wryly— You looking for Mike, are you looking for Mike Nobody cares where I am! —He approached her and grabbed his neck with both hands.

She tried to grab yours, but your joints unresponsive. Hanna clutched also clawing at his throat, legs girl lazy started.

–They never find you.

He saw tears streaming from his eyes and finally the light that was in them died. He released his neck slightly marked bleeding and went his way through the darkness, feeling nothing. When he reached the camp everyone was gathered with a worried expression on their faces. Some he turned a slight glance but then withdrew following the conversation they had. One of the monitors went to Hanna and seeing your skin tone and broken nails and worn asked if something had happened, but without ignoring his words entered the furthest little cottage of all, since she not shared with anyone

He lay in bed without taking off shoes and for a while he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, there was nothing, I was just dark. He slept for two hours, it had seemed 30 minutes. Shouts out awoke her. "What happens?", she thought to herself as she got up from the bed, he noticed that those cries came from another cabin so he decided to come out of curiosity. He went to look out the window and saw a girl and two boys sitting on the floor with a candle in the center.

–¡You scared me, idiot! —shouted the girl.

The boys laughed.

–Everyone knows that the camps are to tell horror stories —the guy looked at him gravely— Do not you know what happened here?

She shook his head.

–Do not start again Glen.

–This Camp closed it 20 years ago —the boy approached the candle and the other off the light.

–Turn on the light Aaron, turn it on now! —ordered the girl.

–Do not you dare Aaron —said the boy and continued with his story— A woman was crazy killed all monitors because his son drowned, it was deformed or retarded.

–Really? —The girl raised her eyebrows and kept listening.

The boy nodded.

–She Was killed —he paused again and looked at the other boy— apparently was a survivor. She cut the head to the lady with a machete.

The girl put her hands in her mouth.

–My God...

–And there's more, his son, Jason, wanted revenge, a friend who was camping here saw the cops looking for that Jason may never have gotten him.

–Maybe that's a lie —said the other boy.

–And is armed, said ignoring the remark with a machete. However, characteristic of Jason is his mask.

–His mask? —asked the girl curiosly.

He returned to gaze to the fire.

–Yes, a hockey mask.

"He was the man of the lake" thought Hanna, "I thought it was not real ..."

–And now wants revenge on everyone.

The other boy grabbed the girl doing it launched another scream. Hanna turned away from the window into the darkness. He went to the campfire with nailed down look, there two girls who stopped the conversation when they saw Hanna were approaching. One of them looked at the other.

–Look her dirty clothes —said examining the shirt and skirt that Hanna had.

Hanna sat on the floor looking nailing the fire listening to what they said. One of the girls got up, leaving the other alone with Hanna. There was silence. Hanna silent staring.

–Why are you so weird? -she looked her as if a strange and disgusting animal.

Without waiting room rose releasing the breath.

–You mother must take a load off when he died and left you in the insane asylum.

The girl blinked feeling a blow to the heart. She joined.

–What did you say? —said coldly.

She turned to face him.

–Isn't hear me?

The other girl came in the company of five girls who were surprised to see such a scene.

–Whats going on Ash? —said a girl.

–¿Te Is bothering? —said another of them.

–I'm not crazy! —Hanna clenched knuckles.

All the others laughed. Two of them grabbed Hanna by the legs and two of them by the arms.

–What are you doing? —cried the girl— Let me go!

One of them started to laugh'll take you back to the lake.

–Do Not! —she exclaimed— Release me!

Hanna kicked and one of them fell to the ground, took his fingers to his nose.  
-I'm bleeding -said the alarmed girl.

–Bitch! —cried one of them, the four girls grabbed him tightly tying hands in front with a rope, Hanna screamed until tearing his throat for help. She was taken to the lake and threw him into the water between teasing, one approached the dock while the other returned to camp.

–And are two in one day —said sarcastically.

Hanna stuck his head puffing water.

–Help! —said with difficulty while trying not to sink.

The girl looked at him with disdain even with a bloody nose and left the girl.  
She tried to swim back to shore, then felt a sharp pain in his leg that left him paralyzed. She sank trying to break free of the ropes without success. She looked around, something fell from the surface, picked it up and was surprised to feel that it was sharp. He managed to get rid of his detention and rose to the surface, took a deep breath and went to the dock shje fell to his knees felt his heart beating in his temples, looked at the weapon she was holding. "A machete?" She asked.


	3. Chapter III

She put his hands digging into the look of the old wooden dock, she felt the water she had swallowed him crawling up her throat, she vomited what little they had eaten. She incorporated with the machete in his hands.

She put his hands digging into the look of the old wooden dock, she felt the water she had swallowed him crawling up her throat, she vomited what little they had eaten. She incorporated with the machete in his hands.

–¿Jason? —she murmured in his eyes expressionless.

She walked back to camp without really knowing what to do, everything was dark and silent. She heard a scream. Walked slowly tightening the machete knuckles feeling a rage inside, then something tripped her, looked down, was surprised to see the body of a girl with a huge crack that split his head, the same that left him in the lake. She looked at his lifeless eyes dismissively and smiled slightly. Looked up feeling that someone or something else in there...

The creature stood motionless looking at the girl. Hanna could see in the dark glow of an ax blade, even leaking. Jason approached her slowly making strides, we looked for a moment and immediately grabbed his neck tightly. The girl left foot touching the ground, Hanna grabbed the hand that drowned. She felt his body weakened, the machete slipped from his fingers. The girl with a tear down his cheek pulled a hanging from his chest with difficulty.

–It's my mother —said opening his chest pendant— I also lost her.

Jason dropped her, he stood still. Hanna rose with parsimony taking the machete and stabbed her dark green eyes on this strange being. Jason looked at her one last time and turned.

–Jason! —called out the girl with a small voice— We're not so different...

A strong light blinded her.

–There Is! —shouted voices.

They were boys and monitors attracted by the cries of the girl, one armed with a shotgun, the other with knives and other weapons.

–¿Hanna? —a young instructor looked at the corpse clutching at his face— How could you do this?

–I did not... —began the girl turned her head, Jason was gone.

–How could you!? —Shouted a girl tearfully approaching the corpse of her friend— Also killed Jade, you're a monster!

She dropped the machete down. The same instructor approached the girl, giving her a hard slap that made her fall.

–You're a monster —repeated.

Then three people came and beat the girl everywhere, grabbing her hair. Hanna stood on the floor getting hit in the head and ribs, she pleaded with his eyes to stop, but did not. At first I could not stand the pain, but after a while it became immune to shocks. They finally let the girl on the floor, had lost consciousness but his body still gave some cramping. Some of them cleared the place taking the body of another girl cries of her friends, others were arguing about something he did to her incomprehensible, Hanna took the body and returned to lead the lake. The weak body immersed Hanna. Slightly opened his eyes, his sight was distorted thought I was dying.

–You'd better so —said one of the monitors, looked the lake with remorse and guilt, and head down and left following the group to the camp in silence.

Between the darkness he felt something grab her, though he was no longer conscious. That being out of the water with girl in her arms. The hand of the girl staggered as if he had life, Jason walked in darkness through the woods until he found an old shelter.

A dim light woke her, Hanna opened her eyes with a gesture of pain without understanding. Raised her head slightly to look at the place where she was strangely. She looked at his legs, so pale and full of wounds, his lips cut and bruises, it was cold. A faint light coming through a small window with broken glass, the place was narrow and slightly dark. She brought his gaze to her wrists and saw they were imprisoned by chains. Turned his head, feeling a huge pain with every move she made, she felt like vomiting again but a noise startled her. Heavy footsteps coming towards where she stood, her eyes clouded again a big headache and fell unconscious after appreciating a big shadow.

It dawned, Jason Voorhees out of that dark place, looked around his chest widening for air behind the mask. He grabbed the ax handle, still dotted and advanced towards the camp for signs of life. He walked through the woods and found a van, he heard voices meters ahead. A girl swimming in the lake.

–¡Babe! Look that sexy body has your boyfriend —shouted the boy on the edge about to dive.

–You are idiot! —replied the mocking girl.

The boy looked at the girl and noticed that his face had changed, turning his white skin completely.

–My God... —she murmured— Run!

The boy turned with a half smile thinking it was a joke, raised his eyebrows and stepped back to see that big be with the ax in his hands. Jason raised his ax and brought it down hard on the boy's head and goes completely stuck. The girl screamed and swam to the other end asking for help without success. He took the ax peppering her neck and pushed the boy's body, stood on the shore to see the girl disappearing. He looked up and saw that it was morning, returned to the forest when he found something familiar, took the machete and went to the shelter breathing hard.

It was like a tunnel, a dark, narrow tunnel leading to a room, too little spacious with a bed with rotten and dirty mattress approached it, the girl was still unconscious. The other room was more spacious, buffeted one bulb illuminating a table with what looked like torture tools, rags and jar with something nasty inside. Jason Voorhees walked to the table and took something sharp, returned to the other room. The girl opened her eyes again with difficulty, blinded by the light coming through the window. Jason came up with the sharp instrument in hand, Hanna looked at the creature without fear and stood in so much pain I could barely feel it and looked down without moving a muscle, heard a noise coming from his stomach, took almost a whole day without eating anything, and the last thing you ate it vomited hours earlier. He put his hand on her stomach, she saw that he had a deep cut on his hand and still bleeding, rusty chain away from the wound with winced and looked up to find the murderer Jason Voorhees, turned to leave of that dirty room, his heavy footsteps gradually disappeared. He grabbed the pendant with the strength he had left and with the other hand covered his face, pain mixed with anger and some tears blurred her vision. The steps sounded again, Hanna waited for him impassively. Jason entered the room with something in his hand, the girl took his hand from his face, feeling the presence of that murderer. Jason left the object on the bed and went into the other room.

Hanna took the object with hands and was surprised to see it was a can of preserved ago and dusty, without thinking twice opened it and looked disgusting content thinking that it probably vomit.

There was silence, Jason entered the room of his prisoner, the bruised body of the girl with empty rested with a tin can empty on the bed. He walked over and reached out to grab the girl pendant, an older woman with dark hair and green eyes smiling. He dropped the pendant and turned back to the tunnel leading to the outside.


End file.
